A Day with Dad
by faithambr
Summary: Kristoff spending some quality time with his two daughters.


**A Day with Dad (Kristanna family one-shot)**

The girls have been dying to spend the day with their dad, Kristoff. For weeks, they would leave notes at any place, where Kristoff would be able to find them. The first one he found was in his work boots. The next couple of notes were either found in both Anna and Kristoff's bathroom, bedroom, or even in their bed. Finally, Kristoff had decided that he should take the day off from work, to spend the day with his girls. He told them the night before his day off and boy, his girls were so excited. "You mean it Daddy?" Hannah had yawned, as she settled into her bed.

"Yes, Hannah." Kristoff smiled, as he tucked her into bed, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hannah had quickly fallen asleep, with a smiled painted on her face.

After Hannah had fallen asleep, Kristoff tip-toes out of her room and heads on into him and his wife's room. As soon as he had reached their bedroom, he noticed that his other daughter, Christina, was nestled into her mother's arms. Apparently, Christina must have fallen asleep, while her bedtime story was being read. "God, they both look amazing." Kristoff had thought, as he strolled onto his bed side. He couldn't believe how peaceful they both looked while he was slipping into his own covers. As he settled into his side of the bed, his daughter had begun to stir into her sleep.

"Daddy?" Christina had whispered, as she rolled over to face her dad.

"Hi baby girl." Kristoff whispered back, as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Night, Night, Daddy." Christina had yawned, as she continued to roll onto her dad's chest.

"Goodnight, baby girl." Kristoff sighed, as he wrapped his arm around his daughter. They both couldn't wait for the next day to come.

 _Next Day_

"C'mon girls, you're gonna be late!" Anna had shouted, as she was finished packing up the picnic lunch, in the kitchen.

"Ok Mommy." Hannah had replied, as she rushed out to the kitchen door.

"Hannah, you forgot something." Anna had reminded her daughter, as she held out the picnic basket.

"Hmm… what did I forget?" Hannah had thought, before she opened the kitchen door. She was trying to remember all of the things that she would need for the day. First, she had her backpack filled with the toys that she would like to bring to the park. Next, she remembers the hat and sunglasses that she would like to wear there. That last thing that she would like to bring is the picnic basket. However, the picnic basket wasn't in her hands; it was in her mother's.

"Oops, sorry Mommy." Hannah had apologized shyly, as she walked on up to her mother.

"It's okay, just be good for Daddy," Anna had warned her daughter, as she handed Hannah the picnic basket, "Now go on outside and wait for Daddy."  
"Okay." Hannah replied innocently, as she went out the kitchen door and off to the front porch.

"Somebody is excited." said a strong, manly, voice right behind Anna.

"Well, she gets that from you." Anna had smiled, as she turned around to face her husband.

"Hmmm… no." Kristoff gave her an amusing look, "she gets that from you."

"Really?" Anna beamed, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, begging for a kiss.

"Really." Kristoff laughed, as he gives her a sweet kiss.

"Icky." squealed Christina, as she waddled on into the kitchen.

"Oh I'm sorry." Anna blushes a little, as she glanced down at their daughter, "Are you ready to go and spend some time with Daddy?"

"Yeah." Christina had beamed, with her eyes filled with excitement.

"Okay, baby girl." Kristoff had stated, as he scooped his daughter up into his arms, "Say 'Goodbye' to Mommy."

"Bye, Bye, Mommy!" Christina waved and blew her mom a kiss, as they walked out to the van.

"Bye, sweetheart," Anna had replied, as she watched Kristoff and Christina head out the door, "Mommy loves you."

Hannah was patiently waiting for her sister and dad, so they can go to the park for the day. "Please hurry." Hannah had thought, as she sat on the front porch steps. Hannah continued to stay there, until she heard her name being called.

"What?" she answered, as she looked around.

"Hannah!" her father called, as he got to the van, "C'mon lets go."

"Okay, Daddy." Hannah had answered, as she jumped off the steps, and ran to the family van, "I'm coming."

Once she got to the van, Kristoff had asked her "Did you say goodbye to Mommy?"

"No Daddy." Hannah had answered innocently, with her arms behind her back.

"Why don't you go on and say goodbye to Mommy." Kristoff had reminded her.

"Okay Daddy." Hannah sighed, as she walked on up to the kitchen door. While Hannah was walking on up to the kitchen door, Kristoff continued to put Christina into her car seat.

"You ready?" Kristoff had huffed, as he was finished with putting Christina into her car seat.

"Yes Daddy!" Christina squealed, as she looked into her dad's eyes.

"Okay." Kristoff laughed, as he kissed Christina's cheek.

Sure enough, Hannah had returned to the van, from giving hugs and kisses to her mother.

"I'm ready to go Daddy." Hannah winked, as she glanced up at her dad.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff had asked, as he stood there with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yes, Daddy." Hannah reassured him, with her arms at her waist, "I'm ready."

"Okay." Kristoff grinned, as he helped his daughter into the van.

"Daddy, I can get into my car seat, all by myself." Hannah had declared, as she started to buckle herself in.

"Alright, sweetheart." Kristoff smirked, as he shuts the van door.

"Daddy, where's Zach?" Hannah had asked, as Kristoff got into the driver's seat.

"Zachy is with Mommy." Christina beamed, as she smiled at Hannah.

Hannah then gave Christina a confused look.

"Zach is staying with Mommy, because Mommy needs some extra help around the house." Kristoff had added, as he continued on driving to the park.

"Cool!" Christina squealed, as she looked out the window.

Kristoff had continued on driving, until they had reached the park.

"We're here." Kristoff declared, as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Yay!" both the girls had cheered, as Kristoff parked the van.

After Kristoff had parked the van, he got out and opened the side passenger door for his daughters. The girls were super excited; by the time their dad had opened the door for them.

"Daddy, pwease." Christina had giggled, as she continuously bounced in her car seat, "I wanna go!"

"Hold still Christina." Kristoff said with a stern voice, as he helps her out the car seat.

"Kay, Daddy." Christina said shyly, after she got out of her car seat.

"Okay baby girl." Kristoff had huffed, as he sets her down on the ground, "Now Hannah, do you need some help with getting out of your car seat?"

"No Daddy." Hannah replied, as she had unbuckled herself out of her car seat.

"Alright, Hannah." Kristoff grinned, as he grabbed the picnic basket, "Are you girls ready?"

"Yes, Daddy." they both replied back, as Hannah had gotten out of the van.

"Okay let's go." Kristoff had stated, as he grabbed Christina's small hand.

After a few minutes of walking around the park, they were finally able to find a park bench and table, right next to the playground. The girls were super eager to go on the playground and play. Hannah was really ecstatic, when she saw the monkey bars forming around the play equipment. Christina was happy when she saw the swing sets nearby.

"Daddy, swing!" Christina had exclaimed, as Kristoff was preparing their picnic lunch.

"I know Christina," Kristoff said, as he sets the table, "but first you need to eat."

"Okay." Christina sighed, as she hopped onto the bench.

"Daddy, can I go and play on the monkey bars?" Hannah had asked eagerly, as she looked up at her dad.

"Not yet Hannah." Kristoff had sighed, as he handed his daughters their sandwiches.

"Okay" Hannah had let out a dramatic sigh, as she bit into her sandwich.

"So are you girls having fun?" Kristoff had asked, as he sat down right in between his two daughters.

"Fun." Christina answered, as she finished up with her sandwich, "I'm done."

"Alright baby girl." Kristoff laughed a little, as he gives her a side hug, "Let's wait for Hannah, okay?"

"Ah." Christina pouted, as she looked up at her dad.

"I'm done, too." Hannah had stated, as she gave her dad a hug, "I want to go on the monkey bars."

"Okay, but be careful." Kristoff had warned her, as she left the park bench, "Remember, don't talk to strangers."

"I won't Daddy!" Hannah exclaimed, as she skipped onto the monkey bars.

"Should I trust your sister?" Kristoff joked, as he looked down at Christina.

Christina just shrugged.

"Guess not." Kristoff joked again, as he picked up Christina and walked on over to the playground.

For the next hour or so, both Hannah and Christina were enjoying their time with their dad, at the playground. Hannah liked it when Kristoff was helping her with the monkey bars. Kristoff liked the fact that he got to spend some quality time with Hannah. After the monkey bars were over, all three of them had decided to go and swing the swing set. Once they had gotten to the swing set, Kristoff lifts Christina up into his arms.

"Are you ready, baby girl?" Kristoff had asked, as he sets Christina down on her swing.

"Yes, Daddy!" Christina cheered, as Kristoff had pushed her on the swing.

"Alright, here we go!" Kristoff rushed, as he pushed Christina up in the swing set, causing her to squeal with excitement.

Kristoff continued to push Christina on the swing, until she had decided that she was done.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff asked, as he got her out of the swing.

"Yes, Daddy." Christina had giggled, as he placed her on the ground.

Christina then began to run to the green field, nearby. Hannah had decided that it would be a good idea to bring out her princess dolls, so that she could play with them on the field.

"C'mon Daddy!" Hannah hollered, as she ran down the hill.

"I'm coming sweet heart." Kristoff replied, as he held Christina in his arms.

"Hurry up Daddy!" Christina whined, as she held onto Kristoff's neck, "Please?"

After a few more moments of walking, both Kristoff and Christina had finally reached the field. Hannah was super excited to see her dad and sister walking to the field with her. She was even more excited when her dad had decided that they should play out there with her.

"You girls go on and have fun now." Kristoff said, as he sat down under a shaded tree nearby.

"Okay." Christina smiled, as she continued on playing with her sister.

As his daughters were out on the field, playing with their toys, Kristoff just leaned up against the tree thinking about his girls. "My little girls." he thought, as he gazed upon the field. He still couldn't believe that his daughters were growing up right in front of him. Pretty soon, his daughters would be growing up and moving out of the house. He even thought about their future, from the girls playing with their toys to marrying boys. "No boys yet." Kristoff thought with a scowled look on his face, as he looked at his daughters.

"Daddy?" Hannah had asked, as both Christina and her approached Kristoff.

"What?" Kristoff snapped out of his gaze.

"You alright?" Christina had giggled, as she jumped into her dad's lap.

"Ouch, I'm fine." Kristoff winced in pain, as Christina had landed on his chest.

"Sorry, Daddy." Christina had apologized, as she leaned up against his chest.

"It's okay, baby girl." Kristoff chuckled, as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Guess what, Daddy?" Hannah had exclaimed, as she sat down right next to him.

"What Hannah?" Kristoff replied, as he gave his daughter a side hug.

"I like my new friend, Alyssa." Hannah beamed, as she continued on playing with her princess dolls.

"Oh really" Kristoff said, with an interested look on his face.

"She is really nice and she is now my best friend." Hannah had continued, as she played with princess dolls.

"Cool." Kristoff smiled, as he ruffled with Hannah's hair.

"Hey, Daddy, stop!" Hannah had giggled, as she tried to grab her dad's hand.

"Okay." Kristoff laughed, as he let's go of his daughter.

"Daddy, guess what?" Christina had giggled, as she nestled into Kristoff's arms.

"What baby girl?" Kristoff replied, as he looked down at his daughter.

"I love Veggie-Tales." Christina yawned, as she got comfortable in his arms.

"Oh, so who's your favorite character?" Kristoff wondered, as he watched Christina fall fast asleep in his arms.

"Junior." Christina had yawned, as her eyes became droopy.

"Are you tired, Christina?" Kristoff cooed, as he began to rock her to sleep.

"Yes Daddy." Christina had replied, as she began to doze off.

"Okay, baby girl." Kristoff whispered, as he kissed her forehead.

Sure enough, Christina had fallen fast asleep in her father's big arms. "God, she looks so peaceful." he thought, as he looked down at his daughter. He still couldn't believe that his own daughter would have to grow up and move out of the house. "Please don't let that happen, too soon." he thought, as he glanced at both of his daughters. Kristoff continued on thinking about his daughters, until Hannah had interrupted his thoughts.

"Daddy," Hannah whispered, as she tapped him on the shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I'm wonderful." Kristoff had smiled down at his daughter.

"Okay." Hannah sighed, as she placed something into Kristoff's hand.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kristoff wondered, as he inspects the object.

"A dandelion." Hannah had said, with eagerness in her voice.

"A dandelion?" Kristoff asked, as he gives his a daughter a sincere smile.

"Yep." Hannah smiled, as she holds the dandelion right up in his face, "Blow on it."

"Why?"

"Because, you can make a wish on it." Hannah had declared, as she continued to hold the dandelion.

"Okay." Kristoff had obeyed, as he blew on the dandelion.

They continued on staying at the field, until Kristoff had noticed that it was time to go home.

"Hey Hannah," Kristoff said, as he glanced down at his watch, "I think that it's time to go home."

"But I don't want to go home." Hannah whined, as Kristoff got up from their spot.

"Hannah, Christina is tired. We need to go home." Kristoff had scolded her, as he adjusted Christina in his arms.

"But, Daddy!" Hannah pouted, as she got up from her spot.

"No buts." Kristoff had reminded her, as he held out his free hand.

"Okay." Hannah had let out a dramatic sigh, as she grabbed her dad's hand.

"Don't worry; we'll come back another day." Kristoff reassured her, as they had walked on up to the van.

"Yay!" Hannah had yawned, as she waited for her dad to open the passenger door.

"Are you sleepy, sweetheart?" Kristoff had asked, as he opened the passenger door and began to buckle Christina into her seat.

"No Daddy." Hannah replied, as she wiped her eyes.

"Okay, sweetheart." Kristoff had smiled, as he helped Hannah into her car seat.

"Thank you, Daddy." Hannah said sleepily, as she nestled into her car seat.

"You're welcome, honey." Kristoff whispered, as he gave Hannah a kiss on the cheek. Kristoff then shuts the passenger door and walked onto the driver's side. As Kristoff got into the van, he was thinking about his two daughters. He still couldn't believe that they were growing up right in front of him. "I just hope that they don't grow up too soon." Kristoff thought, as he glanced at his two daughters, through the rearview mirror. He then started up the van's engine and drove out of the parking lot. He continued on driving home, until he heard that Hannah was talking in her sleep.

"What did you just say, Hannah?" Kristoff had asked quietly, as he pulled on into their driveway.

"I love you, Daddy." Hannah mumbled, as Kristoff had parked the van.

"I love you, too." Kristoff had grinned, as he got out of the van. After Kristoff got out of the van, he went to the passenger side door and opened it. There he quickly unbuckled both Christina and Hannah out of their car seats, and carried them on up to the front porch.

While Kristoff was heading on up to the front porch, Anna was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the rest of her family to come home. She couldn't wait to hear about her daughters' special day with their dad. As Anna was sitting at the kitchen island, she noticed that her husband and daughters were home. She couldn't even believe that her daughters were fast asleep in her husband's arms. "Wow, they must have had a great time." she thought, as she strolled on over to the front door.

"Hi." Anna smiled warmly, as she opened the door for her husband.

"Hey," Kristoff had whispered, as he looked down at his wife, "Let me go ahead and put these two down for a nap."

"Okay." Anna replied, as her husband walked into their house.

"I'll be right back." Kristoff had added, as he carried their daughters to their bedrooms.

"I'll be right here." Anna said, as she watched her husband disappear down the hallway.

A few minutes later, Kristoff had returned from putting his daughters down for their nap. Anna was still in the kitchen, waiting for her husband to return. As she was waiting for him to return, Anna was thinking about her daughters. She couldn't even believe that they were growing up, right in front of her eyes. "I just hope that they don't grow up too soon." Anna had thought, as she saw Kristoff approaching her.

"Hey." Anna smiled lovingly, as she looked up at her husband.

"Hey feistypants." Kristoff replied, as he sat on the stool right next to her.

"How was your day, Kristoff?" Anna had asked, as she took his hands into hers.

"The girls and I had fun today." Kristoff stated, as he looked at his wife sweetly.

"I'm sure." Anna had smiled.

"You know," Kristoff chuckled, as he got up from his stool, "they are growing up right in front of our eyes."

"I know." Anna had reminded Kristoff, as she got up from her stool.

"I don't want them to grow up." Kristoff sighed, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Neither do I," Anna had giggled, as she leaned into her husband's chest, "but they can't stay small forever."

"I know." Kristoff sighed, as he pulled his wife in for a sweet kiss.

"So let's enjoy the time that we have with them right now." Anna said sweetly, as she glanced up at her husband.

"Alright." Kristoff chuckled, as he pulled her in for another one.

From that moment on, Kristoff knew that no matter how much time he took off, he would be able to spend some quality time with his daughters. He just wishes that his girls won't be dating any boys, in the future.


End file.
